It's Time to Live
by DamnI'mRandom
Summary: Castle hiatus is the birth of creativity. Right? Castle proposes - will Beckett accept or not? My take on what might happen post-Watershed (5x24). AND it is finally complete! Read on to know, dear reader. xD Caskett - obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters aren't mine, however much I wish it. I really need something to cope with the grief I'm feeling after watching Watershed. FOUR MONTHS? That's too long a wait.

X—x—x—x

'_So whatever happens, whatever you decide… Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?'_

He closed his eyes, waiting for her answer. Memories washed over him – the taste of her lips on his, her warm, cherry-scented body lying next to his each night…

The past year had been overwhelmingly fantastic. Even after so long, he still couldn't believe she was his. _Or was she? _A nagging doubt that always rested at the back of his mind spoke up. They'd had their shares of ups and downs, their goods and bads, and they'd _always _weathered the storm, but could this be their undoing? He was ready for it, had been for the past two years. Was she? It was time to find out.

The last two days had been rough, and Kate not telling him about her trip to Washington, DC for a job interview had hurt. But this was not a desperate, rash proposal from his side, just to keep her from leaving. Definitely not. It had been well thought out, and he'd bought the ring specifically for her a long time ago. Even if she did decide to accept the offer in DC, he would follow her there. He would follow her to the ends of the earth.

'Yes.'

His eyes snapped open.

'Wh-what?'

She smiled slightly, tilting her head. Had he heard her correctly?

'Yes, Richard Castle. I will marry you.'

'_Really?'_

_The 9-year-old was back…_

'Your name _is _Richard Castle?'

'Yep.'

'I'm marrying that wonderful man.'

He got up and took the step that sealed the space between them. He hauled her up, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her with bruising force.

… _but was gone again just as soon. _

She staggered under the force of his love, his passion. Suddenly, her legs could no longer support her weight and she felt her legs give away under her. Only Castle's strong arms held her upright.

After a few, dizzying moments, they broke apart, breathless.

'I love you, Rick.' Kate gasped.

'I – ' *kiss*

'love – ' *kiss*

'you – ' *kiss*

'too, Kate.' He finished.

'Not let me go, castle.'

'Whyyy? I like holding you.'

'We're in the middle of Central Park! There are _thousands _of people all around us!'

'Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn. I want to shout it out to the world, if only you'd let me.'

'I'd rather you didn't, yeah.' She smiled. 'By the way, that _Gone With the Wind _quote? Very sexy.'

'I do tend to have that effect on people.'

He took her hand then and gently slid the ring onto the designated finger.

'There, doesn't that look beautiful?' he said.

'It does.'

'Check the inscription.'

She did, and what was written brought tears to her eyes. It was _their _word, their code word for an 'I love you' used every time for the past few years.

'_Always.'_ They said in unison.

'C'mon, let's go home. We should tell Martha and Alexis.' She said.

'And your dad, too.'

'Yeah.'

Holding hands, they went to her car. Even in his elation, Castle hadn't forgotten the job offer she'd received. He brought it up now.

'So, about that job offer in DC…'

'What about it?'

'Have you decided what you're going to do about it?'

'I think I made that clear enough.'

'A no, then? But you wanted it, and it was the opportunity of a lifetime, Ka – '

'Castle. You're convincing me to change my mind _now?_ After all the drama that just happened? I want you more than that job. You mean so much more to me than that. I'm better off here with all my friends and family. And you.'

As the engine started, he kissed her again, lovingly.

'No, but I don't want you to regret this later on, that's all.'

'Trust me, I won't. The only thing I _do _regret doing is taking so damn long to realise I was in love with you.'

'Ah. Okay.'

The rest of the ride passed in comfortable silence. At last, when she pulled over and they got out, he took her hand and smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back and the made their way to the lift.

After the desired floor number had been pressed, Castle leaned back and rested his head against the wall of the lift and gazed at Kate.

All this attention made her feel a tad uncomfortable.

'What're you looking at me like that for?' she asked disconcertedly.

'Nothing, I'm just thinking about how extraordinary you are.'

She blushed slightly and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her, but said in a mock-serious tone, 'And why would that be, Mr Castle?'

'Well, for starters, soon-to-be-Mrs-Castle, you are completely enchanting.'

'Hey. Whoa. I am _not _changing my surname.'

'Kate Castle? It has a nice ring to it.'

'But my professional name will still be Beckett.'

'Agreed. 'Detective Castle' is kind of…'

'… unfamiliar?'

'Yeah, plus we won't know which one of us people are referring to.'

'Oh, _please. _You aren't a detective, so it _won't be _confusing. Let's just stick to it being rather strange and unfamiliar. But do go on, sir, I would know your reasons for finding me so extraordinary, as you put it.'

'You're an enigma, sort of like a person caught between two completely different personas. Like split personality disorder! You're this badass, nerves-of-steel detective who doesn't bat an eyelid when it comes to catching killers, but flip the coin, and you're an extremely fun-loving person who likes to get naughty once in a while. And those 'once-in-a-whiles' are becoming more frequent by the day. And I love that about you, that element of surprise that you hold.'

By the end of that little speech, Kate had jumped on top of him, knocking all the wind out of him as she kissed him senseless.

'Does this count as one of those 'once-in-a-while' incidents?' she breathed on his neck.

'O-oh yeah, definitely. Like I said, they're b-becoming more frequent.' He answered, slightly incoherently.

They'd been at it for not more than a half a minute when the inevitable 'ding' of the lift, upon having reached its floor, sounded. They hurriedly righted their clothes – Castle checked his face for any stray lipstick marks in the mirror behind, while Beckett ran her fingers through her dishevelled hair, trying to make it look presentable. They exited as the door opened.

They didn't even have to ring the doorbell, as the door was thrown violently open by a red-haired young woman, who was saying in a harassed voice, '… telling you, Grams, there's something wrong. I'm going to go over there and – oomph!'

She collided into her smiling father.

'Dad! Detective Beckett! What-what're you… I-I was just – on my way to see if everything was… alright.' Alexis Castle mumbled and hung her head in embarrassment.

'Why don't we talk inside? We have lots to tell you…' Kate smiled.

X—x—x—x

'Katherine, darling!' Martha Rogers exclaimed, gathering a beaming Kate into her arms.

'Martha! I hope I haven't caused any trouble.'

'Oh, nonsense, dear.'

After untangling her from his effervescent mother's embrace, Castle took Kate's hand and held it up for them to see the rock on her finger.

'Oh, _wow. _That is one bea-_uti_-ful ring. Congratulations, both of you! I am so _happy _for you. You've deserved it, kiddos.' Martha hugged them both tightly.

'Oh my God!' Alexis squealed as she jumped up and down with tears in her eyes.

'This calls for – ' Martha clapped her hands dramatically ' – a celebration. And I have just the thing.'

'Wait, we haven't told Kate's father yet.'

'Well, go on, then! He shouldn't miss this!'

While Castle was talking to her dad, Beckett went and sat down next to Martha on the living room sofa.

'How are you, Kate?' the older woman asked quietly.

'I'm… both ecstatic and extremely nervous at the same time, actually.' The other admitted.

'I know the feeling. But, apart from that, refusing a job in DC? That's a huge thing. Not many people I know would have done that.'

'It just didn't feel… right, leaving behind everything and everyone I know and love. I know Captain Gates thinks I'm meant for bigger things, but I'm happy right where I am, thanks. I wouldn't want my life to change. If I'd accepted, I wouldn't have been able to love it, knowing that if I'd stayed, my life would have been absolutely perfect. I would have regretted that decision for the rest of my life.'

'Yeah, well, I'm happy for you guys, Detec – I mean, Kate. But I'm, well, all that I'm worried about is…' Alexis joined in the conversation, handing them both a glass of orange juice to sip until Jim Beckett arrived. She hesitated. It was a sensitive topic to broach with Kate around.

Sensing the younger woman's reluctance, Kate smiled reassuringly.

'Go on, Alexis, it's okay.'

Her courage bolstered, Alexis said,

'It's just that, dad's been hurt by you before, especially that time when you'd gotten shot and you didn't call him for almost, what, three months? You have _no i_dea what he went through at the time – drinking too much, sitting dejectedly in front of his laptop, not writing a word, Gina was _furious _with him. And the worst thing was that you _promised _him that you'd call, but you broke that promise. After a few weeks, he just _gave up _hope and hardly ever came out of his study.'

'Alexis – ' Martha started to say, but Alexis cut her off.

'Just let me finish, please. I need to get it all out. All I'm saying is, if you're responsible for his happiness, then you're responsible for his sadness too. I need you to be certain, to _promise _me that you won't do anything like that again. Because I hate to see my father like that. Please?'

Kate had been sitting wide-eyed throughout all this. Now she spoke.

'Alexis,' she said in a low voice, 'what happened then was… complicated. I wanted to see him so badly, but didn't, too, at the same time. I was so unsure emotionally, and all that happened just intensified it. I didn't want to harm him, because it could just as easily have been him who'd gotten shot. And knowing that… I couldn't just let you lose your dad, and Martha her son. What I didn't know was that that silence hurt him even worse than my being shot.

Thank you _so much _for telling me all this, Alexis. It _definitely _won't happen again. I love your father so much that hurting him would kill me. And I promise you that whatever happens, I will never let him go.'

Alexis acknowledged this with a slight inclination of her head.

Just then, the man in question came stumbling into the room. Kate smiled fondly at his clumsiness.

'So what were you ladies talking about? Nothing too embarrassing, I hope, Mother.' He asked cheekily.

'Oh, I suppose I know all two hundred of your baby stories by now, Castle. And I don't think there are any more, right Martha?'

'Absolutely.' Martha concurred.

'We were just, um,' Kate glanced at Alexis, then back at Castle, 'clearing the air.'

'I see.' Castle raised his eyebrows. 'Well, Mr Beckett is going to be here any minute now, so I hope you'll warm up the dinner, Mother. Alexis, could you help her, s'il vous plait? I fear she'll blow it up.'

Alexis cottoned on, sensing her father wanted to talk to the detective.

'Yes, sir. Of course.'

A military salute followed, and she marched out of the room. Esposito would have been proud of her.

Castle sighed and sat down, then took both of Kate's hands in his.

'You ready for this?' he asked gently.

'Sort of.'

'Mmhm. So, um, what _were _you guys talking about?'

'Alexis asked me to promise her that I wouldn't hurt you again.'

'Where did that – '

'She brought up the shooting incident.'

'Which one?' Castle half-smiled. He knew very well 'which one' she was referring to.

'Castle.' Kate reprimanded.

'Right. Sorry. Continue.'

'I heard about how much it affected you, about how you were so upset, and – '

'Kate. Please, just…it's over now. It happened almost two years ago. You apologised to me at the time, and I forgave you. It's a thing of the past. You don't have to do it again.'

'But we _have _to talk about it _sometime, _Castle. We can't keep on shifting the elephants in the room forever. They have to move out someday, and better sooner than later.'

Castle hummed in response. Then:

'Tonight. We'll lay out _all _our secrets. No more hiding.'

'No more hiding.' Kate agreed.

'Transparency is the key to a good relationship.' Castle said with the air of one who has attained enlightenment.

'Who are you quoting?'

'Myself.'

Kate giggled and slapped him playfully on the arm.

He winced good-naturedly. 'Ow!'

The doorbell sounded. The sound of chatter filled the air as greetings were exchanged.

'Let's go.' Castle said, grabbing Kate's hand. She took a deep breath.

'Katie!' Jim Beckett grinned and embraced his daughter.

'Hi, dad.' Kate replied warmly.

'Rick!'

'Good evening, Mr Beckett.' They shook hands.

'I've told you, call me Jim.'

'Oh, yeah. Sorry.'

'So, what was this 'big news' you wanted to tell?' Jim asked, curiosity etched upon his face.

'Just minute, champagne glasses are almost ready…' Martha called from the kitchen.

Kate showed her father the ring on her finger. Jim's eyes first widened, then shone with unshed tears. He looked at his only daughter with barely concealed love and pride.

'Oh, Katie…' he whispered, then pulled her into another tight hug. Castle looked on fondly, but was tugged into the hug too.

Jim said, 'Now, you two be good to each other.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Celebration time!' Martha handed them all their glasses.

'To Richard and Katherine!' she toasted.

They all clinked their glasses and drank deeply.

After the (surprisingly) delicious dinner had been polished off, Jim took Kate aside and said:

'Your mother would've been so proud of you, sweetie. But this job…'

'I don't want it, I did, until I realised I was perfectly happy here. I don't need a new job in some fancy office to find happiness.'

'You seem to have made up your mind.'

'I have, and the first thing I'm doing tomorrow is calling up DC and telling them thanks, but no.'

'As long as you won't regret it later.'

'I won't. I'm sure I won't.'

X—x—x—x


	2. Chapter 2

The hour was late. The candles burned low, yet the lights flickered all over the huge, dark room, casting an eerie glow. Not a sound could be heard, save for gentle breathing emanating from the bed.

Castle and Beckett lay on the bed, simply listening to the steady rhythms of each other's hearts. They'd been in this position for the past two hours, not saying a single word. It was a contenting feeling, knowing that they had each other.

For Castle, it was finally, slowly starting to sink in that she'd said yes.

Beckett was still taking in the fact that she was going to marry _Richard Castle_, the famous author she'd idolised since she was younger – her boyfriend for the past year, the man she loved, her 'one and done'. She smiled at the way he made her feel – nervous as a schoolgirl with butterflies in her stomach. His every touch sent shivers running down her spine, his every glance made her heart flutter. And the impeccable rugged-handsomeness that he exuded – it should be made a crime to look that good.

She wondered what had driven him away from her at the beginning – oh, _of course. _The childlike annoyingness. One got used to it after a while, but it had gotten to her nerves initially. Now it was adorably infuriating – there was a difference.

The very first time they'd met, he'd been able to profile her exactly. Good observation skills – box ticked, and she'd been maddened by it. How did he always seem to gauge _exactly _what was on her mind? But when one looked at _him_, one couldn't make out his extreme devotion to his family, his bordering-on-fanatical loyalty to all those he loved (that included Captain Gates, too) and the depth and largeness of his heart. All that could be seen was a world-famous, rich playboy who happened to write brilliant mystery novels for a living.

'What're you thinking of?' Castle asked, voice hoarse from two hours of no use.

Startled, she flinched at the sudden sound. After realising it came from Castle, she relaxed and said, 'Just how appearances can be deceptive.'

'How so?'

Beckett thought for a while, wondering how to put it into words.

'Take you, for example. Everyone knows you as this rich playboy, but you aren't like that at all. You're an amazing father, a dutiful son, an _extremely _loyal friend, and the best man any woman could ask for. How many people know that side of you? Not a big number.'

'Well – '

'You know what I love the most about you, Rick? Your way with words. You always seem to know what to say whatever mood I'm in. and I love the way your words make me feel – whether you say them or write them. I, um, accidentally read that letter you wrote me right after we got together.'

'Oh, er, that – '

'Um, it was my fault. I was looking for something to wear one morning a couple of weeks ago, and it, er, fell out of one of the drawers. Anyway, I saw my name on it so I read it. You were asleep. You-you don't mind, I hope?' she asked, anxious.

'No, it was meant for you, I was going to show it to you one day. Better sooner than later, right?'

'I guess. But that letter… it took my breath away, Rick. I had _no _idea you were feeling all that at the time. It was so touching.'

He squeezed her arm in reply.

'I have to tell you something.'

'Me too. You first.'

He cleared his throat, thinking about how best to put into words how he'd been feeling these two days.

'At first, when I heard about you going to DC without giving me even the slightest hint… it hurt me deep. I'd really thought we were past keeping things from each other. But it worsened from there. Disappointment started making way for anger, but Mother talked some sense into me before it escalated, making me see your point of view. I agreed with her that that's the kind of person you are, but I'd expected that after these five years, I'd have made _some _progress at clawing at that near-impregnable wall of yours. No, it remained the same.'

He shook with the feeling, remembering.

'You'd said you loved me, but it could've just been the grief talking, you thinking that it was the last thing you'd be able to tell me. I admit it was what I'd done when you'd gotten shot, but at the time, I was _certain _that I'd meant it. I still had to resort to scratching, peeping through holes in the wall for even a _glimpse_ of whether I meant anything to you or not. And when you suggested we talk, I jumped at the chance to give you a piece of my mind. Because we never talk about anything. At least, anything of consequence. And sitting there with a glass of scotch in my hand, wallowing in my anger and grief, I thought, _this _was the way I was feeling? About the woman I loved? And then I remembered why I'd fallen in love with you in the first place. And what it felt like to hold you in my arms, even it didn't mean anything to you. It did to me.'

Kate shifted uncomfortably. His words rang hollow in her ears.

_I did this to him, _she thought sadly. _I turned this wonderful, wonderful man into a wreck. And I do this to him every time._

'You have to know, this proposal wasn't hasty. I knew what I was doing, and it wasn't just a desperate, last-ditch attempt to stop you from leaving. You remember that case in which that famous dog-trainer was killed? It felt so amazing to take care of Royal with you. I realised right then that I really wanted to marry you… perhaps even start a family.' He ventured cautiously.

When she didn't reply, he went on, 'I bought this ring – ' he fiddled with her ring, feeling the rough edges of the rock on his skin, ' – right after I dropped Royal off at your apartment. Even though we weren't together at the time, I just knew that we would be, and soon. But life has its ways of surprising you. First came that time when I… overheard you in the interrogation room, then your mom's case. In all the things that kept cropping up, even though I was angry at you, the only thought that kept me sane was, 'After all this is over and done with, I'll ask her out on a date, and I'm one hundred per cent sure she'll say accept.' I was sure that I was completely and head-over-heels in love with you. My feelings hadn't changed one bit, even with all that was going on, no matter how much I willed them to.'

Kate took his hand and started drawing soothing circles on the back of his palm, the same as he'd done when he'd come over to her place that night to drop off Royal the dog. She knew from past experience how comforting it was, and Rick was reliving particularly rough memories.

'Rick,' she said slowly, 'I know 'sorry' doesn't cut it, but I truly am. I'm sorry for putting you through all this. I know I should have told you about my DC trip, and before that as well, but… it's just who I am. I run and hide whenever I think the going gets tough. You've been helping me with that. These five years, you're the only man that has got past my walls and seen the real me. And you have no idea how much you've changed me.'

'Oh, I might.'

'No, not really. Before you, I was floundering. I was in these relationships just because I needed some sort of support, nothing more. I was… scared of commitment, and once things started to get serious, I would break it off. You know what happened with Josh.'

Castle winced, remembering all too well 'Dr Motorcycle Boy' and how much he'd been jealous of him.

'And this wall started to come apart from the moment I started to regard you as a friend, and not just an irritant that kept on following me. I've become more open, more transparent, and while that might not be enough – nowhere near it – it's progress for me.'

'Kate, listen to me. It's not that. We hardly ever talk about things that matter, and I'd really like that to change.'

'Yeah, I know. I'm not taking the job in DC.'

'Even if you'd decided that you did, I'd have followed you anyway. I love you, Kate, and I would follow you anywhere, no matter what the consequences. I just hope that next time, you decide to include me in such a situation, because it doesn't just concern you, it concerns _us. _It concerns our future together.'

'Always. You know, when my mom died, your books helped me cope. At the time, she'd been reading your latest book – A Rose For Everafter. And she was obsessed. So, I decided to see why she liked your books so much and I started to read it. Before I knew it, the book was finished. And over the course of the next two weeks, I'd read all of your books. I understood why she'd liked them. They helped me gather myself at a point when I was in pieces. Your writing was like a soothing balm, it calmed me. And it made me fall in love with you.'

Castle's eyes shone with tears. He kissed her hand, overcome with emotion.

'Thanks for sharing that with me. Now I know what to do when you're sad – read to you in my velvety voice.'

She giggled.

X—x—x—x


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning, 8:30 a.m. = chaos in the Castle household. Alexis was rushing around the loft with a half-eaten piece of toast in her mouth, searching in every nook and cranny for her left boot (no success so far – the boot remained elusive). Martha was trying on a new costume for her theatre class and parading it spectacularly by tripping (elegantly) downstairs – it was a dress with a monstrously long train. She was asking for Kate's opinion on it, who was talking to Esposito on the phone while nursing her daily morning cuppa (of course).

Richard Castle, the man of the house, was in the shower, screaming at his mother from inside the bathroom for stealing his _loofah _(seriously?).

It was in the middle of all this that the doorbell sounded, and in burst none other than the lovely Gina Cowell, here to chide her ex-husband about why he hadn't submitted the cover art he wanted for Deadly Heat yet.

'Castle!' Kate screeched, irritated by Gina's incessant babbling about how he was in _such _a tough time from her ('He was supposed to tell me by Saturday!'). 'I'm leaving. You coming?'

'In just a minute.' He tugged his coat on, grabbed his coffee (which was already in a travelling mug), pecked his mother and daughter quickly on the cheek, and said to Gina, 'I'll call you from the precinct, okay?' then proceeded to kiss her on the cheek too.

Once safely ensconced within Beckett's car, away from a crazy mother and an angry ex-wife/publisher, he heaved a sigh of relief.

'What a weekend!'

Kate couldn't agree more. The past two days had been wasted in sorting out the mess she'd created – refusing the people in DC, calling Captain Gates to tell her to expect her in the precinct on Monday morning, calling Lanie up to tell her that she wasn't leaving (she'd almost burst her eardrum then – Lanie had screamed so loud that it was a wonder none of the many priceless glass atrocities in Castle's bedroom hadn't shattered with the force). Neither Lanie nor the boys knew about Castle's proposal yet – she was planning on telling them today.

'At least I got everything sorted out,' she said.

'I am _so _glad you're not going. I'd have missed riding shotgun with you and annoying you too much.'

'I'd have missed that too. No-one to badger me first thing in the morning? My day doesn't really start without Little Kid Castle irritating the crap out of me.'

'Little Kid? That's not what you said last night.' Castle smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Beckett grinned and looked straight ahead at the road.

x—x

'Detective Beckett! I was surprised when you told me you'd declined that job offer.' Victoria Gates looked at her in astonishment as she neared her desk.

'Well, sir, I realised I didn't really want it. I want to be an NYPD detective, it's what I am.'

'Well, whatever your reasons, we sure are glad to have you back. Now we don't have to find someone to fit your excellent reputation. Mr Castle,' she said, nodding her head towards the writer, 'good to have you back, too, however much it pains me to say it.'

'Good to be back, sir,' he replied.

'Beckett!' Esposito and Ryan hurried over to her as Gates went back to her office. They buried her in a bear hug, completely enveloping her.

'Hey, I want my girlfriend alive, and not a pile of mush, by the end of this!' Castle cried indignantly.

'Right, sorry. Got carried away.' Ryan grinned sheepishly as Kate emerged, taking deep breaths to make up for the ones that had been lost in that hug.

'You gave us a fright there, Becks. We really thought you were gonna leave us all behind. You should've seen Lanie – she was bawling her head off after you left on Friday. But Detective Katherine Beckett doesn't just let go of everything she loves, does she?'

Kate smiled uncomfortably, unable to admit that she'd seriously considered taking the job in DC for a while. 'You guys know me too well, I guess. Hey, speaking of Lanie, where is she? I need to talk to her, especially after you told me she practically 'bawled her head off'.' She made quotation marks in the air.

'At Remy's, getting a coffee. She'll be down in the morgue in a few minutes.'

'I'll head there, then. No case, I'm assuming?'

'Nope.' Ryan said.

'Great, it'll be paperwork all day.' She rolled her eyes and sighed at the thought of another boring day.

'The good thing is, I'll be able to complete the new Angry Birds that just came out, I downloaded it yesterday. It's really cool – you should check it out when you have the time.' Castle said brightly, addressing the last part to Ryan and Esposito, who nodded seriously.

'Oh no, Writer Boy, no Angry Birds for you. You'll be helping me out.'

'Damn.'

x—x

'Hey Lanie.' Kate greeted as she entered the morgue.

'Hey, guuuurl!' Lanie embraced her best friend warmly.

'How was your weekend?'

'Not so bad. Well, bad until you told me you weren't leaving. Then it was passable. I swear, Kate, only you can make me cry. Only you.'

'Yeah, I heard.'

'What made you change your mind?'

'A lot of things. I didn't want to leave you alone in New York, for starters.'

'Uh-huh, _sure _you thought of me when you decided not to leave.'

'What? I _did_. Among other people.'

'Castle, of course.'

'Him especially. Okay, listen Lanie, I gotta go. As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have a huge pile of paperwork just waiting for me to start working on it.'

'Sure, Kate. I'll talk to you later.'

'Oh, and meet me at the Old Haunt at 7 tonight.'

'Why?'

'I have to tell you guys something.'

x—x

'And the battle is won… the last pig is dead! You finished your paperwork yet?'

'I'd be able to finish it a lot quicker if you lent me a hand.'

'Sorry, no can do, see? I have another level to solve. My hands are tied, and this one's _really _difficult.'

'Of course it is. Okay… I think I'll do the rest tomorrow.'

'And I closed my game! Coincidence much?'

'Grab your coat, Castle, we promised the guys we were gonna meet them at the Old Haunt.'

'Yeah, we're going to tell them about… this.' He said, referring to the ring on her hand. 'I'm really surprised that they didn't notice it, actually. They usually notice stuff like this.'

Kate laughed and replied, 'They wouldn't, either, 'cos the ring is hanging on the chain round my neck.'

'_What?'_

'I… thought it best until we told all of them. Oh, and I've called the Captain and her husband, too.'

'Brilliant. She'll hate me even more now.'

'Why? You heard her that day, she's totally cool with our relationship.'

'She'll hate me for distracting you from your job with a proposal now.'

'Like you don't do that enough already.'

'I resent that!'

x—x

The Old Haunt was a little less noisy and crowded than it usually was on weekends, and Castle (being its generous owner) had got themselves a big, personal booth to accommodate all seven (including Jenny O'Malley-Ryan, but she wasn't going to be drinking on account of her pregnancy) of them. As they arrived in couples – first were Jenny and Ryan (punctual as usual, all thanks to the former), then Lanie and Esposito (squabbling over some silly issue, as usual), and finally Captain Gates and her husband – Castle kept the alcohol flowing.

Finally, after about an hour and after everyone had had at least two drinks, Castle cleared his throat, slipped his arm around Kate's shoulder and said, 'Hey, so, Kate and I have a big announcement to make, which was our prime purpose for inviting you guys here today. We, um…'

Kate came to his rescue. 'Castle here, uh, asked me to marry him.'

The ladies gasped. The boys grinned.

Captain Gates asked the vital question. 'So, what did you say?'

'What d'you think?'

'OHMYGOD! That is _amazing! _Congratulations, you two!' Lanie squealed as she hugged Kate tight.

'When did he ask you?' Jenny wanted to know.

'On Friday, when my job in DC was finalised. I was asked whether I wanted to take it or not.'

'So _that's _why you didn't take it!'

'I want this. You guys. Not DC.'

'But why haven't I seen the ring yet?' Lanie demanded.

'Here.' She showed it to them. Many 'ooh's and 'aah's followed.

'Put it on! Put it on!' Jenny said loudly.

Kate glanced nervously at Captain Gates, who smiled warmly. 'You've deserved it, Kate. You deserve a man like him, and I wish you happiness together.'

Kate smiled, reassured, in response. Victoria Gates _was _a woman, after all, and not even the tough mask she put on could hide that fact.

Castle was having a troubled time at his end. The boys were having a fantastic Monday evening scaring him – the easiest task _ever_.

'She's our little sister, Richard. If we get one word from her that you're mistreating her… '

'And you know my military background, Castle.'

'And I still have some connections in the Irish mobs. If I hear anything suspicious, I'll set them on you faster than you can blink, and you won't know what hit you.'

Castle remembered how fearsome Ryan had looked in his 'Irish mobster' persona and recoiled.

'You know me, I would _never _do anything to her. You can keep your military expertise and Irish mobs.'

'Just remember, Castle, one word…'

Castle gulped.

x—x

'Ha! Scaring him was easier than I thought.' Ryan guffawed, narrating the entire scene to the ladies.

'What was easier than you thought?' Castle asked, returning from the men's room.

'Nothing.' All of them quickly said.

'Ha ha. 'Nothing' is such an interesting topic to talk about.'

Esposito called for a bottle of champagne and glasses. When they arrived, he poured some of it in each glass and held up his own.

'Sorry, Castle. I asked for the most expensive one, but I asked him to put it on your tab. So, here's to Mom and Dad and their wonderful future together!'

'Javi!' Lanie said, half-amused, half-exasperated.

'To Rick and Kate!' Everyone else echoed.

'After what Esposito said, I'm really starting to dislike toasts now. I mean, he didn't have to call us Mom and Dad in front of Captain Gates and her husband, at least.' Castle muttered in an undertone to Kate.

'I heard that, Rick.' Gates called out.

X—x—x—x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Wow, I never imagined writing this story would be so much fun. Writing's my passion, but it turns the devil sometimes, and ideas just _refuse_ to flow. So, um, this is going to be the last chapter of the story, but there is going to be an epilogue too.

I realise this chapter's taken a helluva long time to post, but I've had a writer's block of sorts, and it is a complete bitch. I sat staring at the beginning of this chapter (that I'd written ages ago) for a good two weeks.

Thanks to all those who took the time out to read this story (or procrastinated, because I know I do that all the time), and an even bigger thank you to those who reviewed it. I promise I won't let you down, and this is most definitely not my last post-finale 'drowning in my sorrow' fic.

Onward, then!

**- ****Random**

x—x

_Two months later…_

The first thing to greet her this particular morning was a pancake stuck to the kitchen ceiling. Why was she not surprised? Then, a minute or two later, a bang and a muffled shout. She stifled a laugh. _Oh, Castle_, she thought fondly.

'_Kaaaaate!'_ She was being summoned.

'What, Castle?' She sighed and made her way towards the source of the sound.

She turned the corner and entered Castle's study. She found the man in a heap on the floor, struggling to throw off the – _were those curtains?_ – things winding around his waist, refusing to let go of him. Whenever he tried to get up, he was perceptibly pulled down again by the weight of the velvet curtains. He looked like a lost little child, and that was what made Kate crack up at the sight. She knew she should be helping him rather than laugh at this ridiculous situation, but she just couldn't help it. Hell, the sight would've made even Captain Gates laugh.

'It's not funny!' Castle said indignantly. 'Help me up, will you? And get these curtains off me. God knows who invented these.'

She curbed the rest of her laughter and started to untangle the heavy cloth. Once it was done and he was able to stand without being encumbered by the curtains, he wrapped her in a hug, and once he let go, said, 'Thank you. _Thank you,_' in the solemnest of voices.

'What happened here, Writer Boy?' she asked, once he'd got his breath and bearings back.

'I was, erm, trying to open the curtains so that there's some sunlight in the room, and I, er, may have used a bit more force than was strictly necessary. And then they came crashing down on me! I swear, Kate, it isn't fair! Why does this stuff always happen to me?'

'Is anything hurt – apart from your ego, of course?'

'No.' he said sulkily. Then he brightened. 'How was wedding dress shopping with Mother, Lanie and Jenny?'

'Ah, it was pure magic.' She looped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, reminiscing.

**The day before…**

'_Come on out, Kate! You can't hide forever!' Martha called._

_Kate stepped out of the trial room tentatively. _

'_Kate. This is perfect.' Lanie said in awe._

'_You've said the exact same thing about every single dress I've tried on so far,' complained Kate. The full-length mirror next to her screamed the same. Lanie was right – it was the perfect dress. And she looked _fabulous_, to say the least. _

'_Those other dresses may have looked good, but this one just steals the cake,' Martha concurred, nodding her head in approval._

_It was a simple while strapless gown with pearls on the hem and a veil that seemed to be made of gossamer. Minimalistic, yet classy and elegant – it seemed a perfect summation of Katherine Beckett, and the same could be said of the dress. _

'_Alright, it's decided. This is the one for you. We're buying it.' Jenny declared. _

'_Wait, no, what?' Kate sputtered. 'Hang on, you can't just – what's the price? If it's too expensive…'_

'_Katherine, darling, don't worry. You're family, and Richard would spend any amount of money on those he loves. No matter what the cost, dear, we're buying this dress. Besides, Jacqueline is an old friend of mine.' Martha said, referring to Jacqueline Lafayette, the famous fashion designer and the owner of the store. _

'_We'll put it on his tab.' Martha explained as the dress was being packed into one of those 'fresh-until-the-big-day' bags. _

_A fantastic lunch which consisted of all her favourites, with her friends and her mother-in-law-to-be, and a few delicious smoothies to wash it all down, lay to rest any remaining apprehensions that she'd had. _

_She could get used to this._

'Yeah, definitely the most fun I've had in a long time. I usually don't get to spend much time with my girlfriends, and it was a nice change.' She kissed him on his nose.

She skipped – _skipped – _all the way to the bathroom. 'You coming?' she asked Castle.

'I thought you'd never ask.'

They'd been doing this for days now. Once cleaned up, they'd both simultaneously emerge from the bedroom, go to the kitchen counter where breakfast (usually toast and a glass of juice) would be waiting for them. They'd feed each other the toast, and depending upon the day, they'd kiss each other goodbye at eight-thirty, when Kate would head over to the precinct.

(Oftentimes, this turned into something much more, which led them back to the bedroom for an intensely satisfying hour of shagging. Kate would be horrendously delayed on such days, and she'd enter the precinct with a large, goofy grin on her face. The boys had learned to recognise this as the 'I just got laid and have no intention of letting it slip from my mind' smile and always teased her about it.)

If Castle had to write, he'd come to the precinct later, but this was usually not the case. Plus, the best ideas usually flowed when his muse was sitting right in front of him doing paperwork – brow furrowed, biting her lower lip delectably. It was the perfect opportunity to examine her and not get told off. Of course, she was far more observant than that, so she'd say, without even looking up at her partner, 'You need to stop staring at me, Castle. It's extremely creepy and distracts me from my work.' And he would retreat with a dull flush on his face, muttering something along the lines of, 'I'm only researching for Nikki Heat,' because Kate knew full well how much he was _researching_ and how much he was ogling her.

It just so happened that this was the day that Captain Gates _had to_ come out of her office for a cup of coffee during one of their snogging sessions in the break room. After three dull hours of writing and scratching and shaking her head at the obviously incorrect reports in front of her, Kate had decided to take a much-needed coffee break, with Castle accompanying her, of course. One thing had led to another, and a compromising position was what the captain found them in.

She first gaped at them – Detective Kate Beckett letting her guard down, Castle snogging the living daylights out of her. It was insanity.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. They sprang apart as if touching the other would cause them bodily harm.

'Detective Beckett, Mr Castle, I would just like to remind you that some of us are here for coffee and not to be scarred for the rest of our lives. Also, I distinctly remember telling you that displays of affection in the precinct will not be tolerated.'

They both blushed furiously, and Castle started to stutter, 'Well, you see – it's entirely, um, this…'

Gates laughed at his expression. 'Keep in mind this doesn't happen again, Mr Castle.'

'Yes, sir.'

After she left, still chuckling, Castle smoothened the lapels of his jacket and let out a puff of air. 'Close one.'

'I wish you'd stop seducing me at the precinct, Castle. It's… unseemly.'

'_I_ seduced _you_? Please. If you hadn't looked at me like that – you know what look I'm talking about, don't think I don't know it – I would've been able to exert better control over my impulses.'

'Mom, Dad, just stop. We don't need to know intimate details about your sex life.' Esposito pulled a face as he and Ryan entered the room with their empty coffee mugs.

'We don't want you to, either, Espo,' Castle said genially.

'She caught you, huh? Better her than us, I mean, we don't need to see how much you love each other, just a simple 'I Love You' is enough.' Ryan smirked.

'Oh, you mean how Jenny kisses you goodbye while dropping you off at the precinct?' Kate countered.

'That's – that's different.'

'No, it bloody well isn't, so you can stop right there.'

They left, coffee in hand. Kate snickered, and Castle stared.

'They're just protective of me,' she explains.

'I noticed.'

'We'd better get going, Gates will be furious if we stay longer.'

'Aww! I don't want to!'

She hauled him up and went towards her desk. The desk that had almost become someone else's. She hadn't realised how much she have missed it had she taken the job at DC. No Castle to entertain her (Castle wouldn't have been allowed in her workplace, she realised with an unpleasant jolt), no-one to bring her coffee even at unearthly hours. She was ever so glad she'd refused.

Now all she had to see was how married life with Castle would work out. They acted like a married couple already so not much different. It was a comforting thought.

Castle cursed as his last bird died and a pig was still left to kill. She smiled fondly at his childishness.

Yeah, things with Castle would always be interesting.

Third time's definitely a charm.

x—x


	5. Epilogue

**A/N:** And it's done. This is the end to the story that has slowly driven me over the edge over the past month. Thank you everyone who took the time out to read it and review/follow/favourite it. I owe you guys lots.

This one is pretty short, I know, but then again, it was meant to be.

**One Last Disclaimer:** I own absolutely _nothing_. Yeah, pathetic, innit?

Andrew Marlowe, you're a genius. *military salute*

Here we go, then.

**Random **** xoxo**

x—x

_February 17__th__, 2014_

'… _I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.'_

Sweet words coming from the holy mouth.

This was it, then. All the bickering, flirting, heartbreak, secretiveness for almost six years – it had all boiled down to this very moment. And it was one of the moments she would treasure for years to come. How she married Richard Castle in this beautifully decorated chapel in the middle of New York on a clear, cold, crisp, sunny day. With friends and family surrounding her.

He dipped his head towards her and their lips met halfway, sparks flying. Or was that the fireworks Javi and Kevin had set off outside? _It's the middle of the afternoon! _Judging by the sounds, most probably. Either way, the kiss was magic. It was warm and sweet and caring and Castle pouring his love for her out in the most _Castle_ way possible.

When they broke apart, they smiled at each other, a broad smile of pleasure and radiance and also one of _Oh-my-God-we're-finally-married!_ They'd done it. Weathered the storms life had thrown at them, got through them together.

…

The reception dragged on, but she didn't mind, really. Because this – _this_ was what every little girl dreamed of, and it was finally happening. Next on the list of guest coming to pay them homage was – oh, what do you know, Maddie.

So she came over and, grinning, looked at the happy couple with unbridled joy. 'I told you so, Kate.'

Kate laughed. 'Yeah. Yeah, you did, didn't you? Thanks for that, I guess.'

'So, any Little Castle Baby plans?' She winked and Kate stiffened. She sensed that and immediately backtracked. 'Oh my God, is that inappropriate? I am _so _sorry.'

'No, no, it's fine. Um, I don't know, actually.' Kate saw that Castle was talking to one of his writer friends – probably Patterson – and turned back to Maddie. 'I really want to, someday, and I know Castle does too, but as of right now, I don't think so. I don't think we're ready for _that_ yet.'

'Ah well, just making sure. And if you leave him, I'm always available!'

When she saw Kate sputter, she said, 'No, kidding. I'd like you to meet… Martin.' She waved a hand at the man coming from behind her.

Kate looked down at her friend's hand and saw… _is that a ring?_

'When did this _happen?_' Kate gasped.

Martin grinned, put an arm around Maddie's shoulders and said, 'A few months ago.' He squeezed the shoulder affectionately. Maddie sighed.

'We're really sorry we couldn't call you, Kate. It was all so sudden.'

'That's okay. I hope you two are happy together.'

'Oh, yeah, definitely. All I ever do is pick up after Maddie's laundry!' Martin laughed pleasantly.

'I wish you guys all the best, though. You deserve it.' Maddie touched her arm briefly before sauntering away in usual Maddie fashion.

Kate looked after them fondly.

Castle came to her side after _finally_ shaking Patterson off (who'd been showing him the figures for his latest novel – 'Way better than Deadly Heat, eh, Castle?').

'You alright?'

'Yeah, fantastic.'

'When all this is over, we are going to go home and have lots of sex and I am going to blow your mind all over again.'

'How about we take it slow this time? It _is_ our wedding night, after all.'

'Sure, whatever you say.'

'You know, I have _dreamed_ of this since forever, and it's exactly what I wanted it to be.' She sighed contentedly and looped her arm through his.

'This is, my dear, a brand new beginning. The story of Richard-and-Katherine Castle begins today. And it's a liberating thought.'

'And after years and years of indulging in the past, it's time to take from life a little. It's time to live.'

**FIN.**

x—x

_*Here I take my bow.*_


End file.
